1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pliers-type tool and a method for cutting through optical waveguide cables.
2. Prior Art
Pliers-type tools and methods for cutting through cables, including such for optical waveguides, are known (DE 3406917; DE 3436668; DE 3509991; DE 3802577).
These tools, predominantly in the form of manually operable pliers and designed for cutting through and, in some cases, also for stripping away cable insulations, no longer meet the requirements, in respect of the functional characteristics of the cutting devices used in them, that apply to the quality of the parting or cutting site on optical waveguide cables.
This is because, in the parting of optical waveguide cables, it is not sufficient to perform a simple parting cut, as is usual in the case of electric cables. Rather, in this case, it is a matter of executing the highest quality of parting cut in respect of the condition of the cut face on the optical waveguide fibre. The quality requirements in this case consist in realizing the cut face absolutely smoothly and perpendicularly relative to the longitudinal axis of the fibre and, at the same time, producing its surface with an optimum surface quality.
The cutting or parting device, previously proposed by the applicant in DE-OS 19842122, in a tool, to be handled in the manner of pliers, for performing various types of work on optical waveguide cables is also no longer capable of adequately fulfilling the current requirements in respect of the quality of the cut face in macrometric and micrometric scales.